


Never Again

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Character of Color, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: impossible</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

Yuriko woke up in a cold sweat. She sat up, coughing up water, as she tried to get her bearings. The last thing she remembered was looking into the eyes of another mutant as liquid adamantium filled her body. How she was still alive, Yuriko didn't know. It should have been impossible. She should have been dead.

Then, as her sight cleared, she realized exactly where she was. It was another lab, in another location, that belonged to another madman who liked to experiment on mutant bodies. Yuriko pulled the cords from along her arms and legs, before making her escape.

She'd been bound for too long. If anyone was going to try and stop her, she would deal with them swiftly and painfully. Deathstrike extended her adamantium claws from her fingertips and made her escape.

She was alive, and she refused to waste another second. This time around, she was going to make certain she was no one's soldier, no one's puppet, no one's _anything_.

As another guard screamed while she gutted him with her claws, Deathstrike vowed that the next madman who tried to use her would be awarded with the same fate.


End file.
